haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kunimi
is a first-year student from Aobajōsai High; he is one of the boys' volleyball club's wing spikers. Appearance He doesn't show his emotions often, and Kageyama has admitted that he had never seen the former smile with genuine happiness in a match the three years that they were teammates (though the reason for that could be Kageyama's horrible relationships with his former teammates). Kunimi tends to have his dark hair parted into two sides at the middle, and he appears to be quite thin. His eyes are a dull brown. His features could be considered rather delicate, considering his size and such. Personality He appears to be a quiet person with a bit of a lazy side. It was revealed in Oikawa's thoughts that Kunimi sometimes skips his decoy practice and, in turn, gets yelled at by Coach Mizoguchi, though the Coach would often pick on Kunimi for many other reasons. He doesn't really express many of his emotions, usually seen wearing a calm expression. Kageyama has mentioned once that Kunimi is smart, but it is unknown exactly how smart he is. Background He went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High with Kindaichi Yūtarō and Kageyama Tobio, and the three are often shown together in the flashbacks. Kunimi and Kindaichi were the ones that got the coach to bench Kageyama (though in Kageyama's flashbacks, the entire team in general was shown to be distrustful of him as well). He and Kindaichi also seem to be very close friends, likely from attending the same middle school, though whether they were friends even before then is unknown. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Interhigh Arc He is shown playing in the Karasuno vs. Aobajousai match during the Inter-High preliminaries. Spring High Preliminary Arc Tokyo Nationals Arc He and several others are invited to participate in a training camp hosted by Johzenji High's Coach AnabaraChapter 208. Statistics According to Oikawa, Kunimi's hidden weapons are being efficient, conserving energy, and always being calm. Compared to junior high, Kunimi can now dig and spike the ball with better effort, thanks to his increase in motivation. Relationships Yūtarō Kindaichi Kunimi and Kindaichi have played on the same team since middle school. They are always together and seem to understand each other well. In junior high, they shared a dislike and distrust for Kageyama, and often made snide comments about him to each other. Kindaichi and Kunimi went together to ask the coach to bench Kageyama. Tobio Kageyama Kunimi disliked Kageyama during junior high because of the latter's bossy ways and how he would yell at Kunimi for not chasing after the ball; it even got to the point where Kunimi wanted Kageyama off the team. When they entered high school, Kunimi was shocked by Kageyama's improved teamwork skills - though, unlike Kindaichi, he didn't "make up" with Kageyama. In a side-chapter, Kunimi asked Tsukishima how Kageyama was doing, so he may not dislike Kageyama that much anymore. Trivia *Favorite Food: Salted caramel *Current Concern: "Staying awake during class is hard..." *His star sign is Aries. *He has a list of most hated words. ** #1: Pitiful (かわいそう) Volume 25 ** #2: Reckless (我武者ら) Chapter 217 Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajōsai High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:1st Year